Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Outer Space Mission
Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Sally, Amy, and Cosmo said to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Sally's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Darkwing and Launchpad were onscreen behind Darkwing's computer. "What's up, guys?" "Bad news, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo." Darkwing told them. He and Launchpad found that something was going awry in space and in Peru. "The space agency's missing a shuttle, and Peru just reported the sun's gone total blackout!" "Negaduck and Holli." Sally interpreted the situation. "When do we leave?" "As you soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first." Launchpad replied. "Here's what you need..." Darkwing pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a space jetpack, a heavy astronaut's suit, and an astronaut's helmet. "Good luck with the shopping, ladies!" Sally, Amy, and Cosmo quickly grabbed the three bags that would be used for carrying the gear she and her sisters would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails followed them closely. They jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and landed on top of another shelf that held what looked like a dirndl. "No!" Sonic called out quickly. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo lept onto the next one and Sally quickly grabbed what looked like the astronaut's helmet. "Go, girls, go!" As Sonic marked the box next to the helmet drawing with a check, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo jumped off and landed on their feet on the floor. They ran up to another shelf and Amy picked up the jetpack. "You're doing it, girls!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails cheered their girlfriends on as they descended and looked at what looked like a football helmet. "Pull it together, girls!" Knuckles said, marking a check in the box near the jetpack drawing. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo remembered the football helmet wasn't what she and her sisters required, and Cosmo quickly grabbed the heavy silver and white space suit nearby. "That's it!" Tails said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the space suit drawing. "Hooray!" Sonic cheered. "Next stop, Outer Space!" They paid for the gear they got for Sally, and thankfully, Amy and Cosmo had their own that were pretty much like Sally's while the boys had their own gear. They geared up and set off for Outer Space. There, Negaduck and Holli stood in their shuttle on the moon, a space mirror nearby. Negaduck pressed a button on his remote, and the space mirror turned, darkening the Earth and the moon as a ray of light bounced off the mirror and onto the moon. Negaduck and Holli's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Sally, Amy, and Cosmo standing there, in the space suits, helmets, and jetpacks, smirking. "Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Cosmo the Seedrian!" shouted Negaduck. "What are you three doing here?" "Breaking up your party, Negaduck." said Sally, smiling. "You know how mine and my sisters' feelings get hurt when you don't invite us to these deep space freak fests." "NOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Negaduck and Holli in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Sally, Amy, and Cosmo smashing the space mirror, bringing the sun back to light on Peru and so that the shuttle can go back to the Space Agency. =''' THE MOBIUSVILLE DAILY NEWS'= -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- ' SALLY, AMY, AND COSMO SHINE IN OUTER SPACE!''' Spacey Super-Villains Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions